The invention relates to a liquid-level gauge and, more particularly to a liquid-level gauge which detects a liquid level in a fuel tank of a vehicle such as an automobile and indicates the level detected.
One of the conventional liquid-level gauges of this type has a liquid-level detector including a resistor with its resistance changing with a change in the liquid level and a liquid-level indicator for indicating a liquid level in accordance with the resistance in the liquid-level detector.
The liquid level of the fuel tank gauge is susceptible to the running conditions of a vehicle. Particularly, when a vehicle is quickly turned, the liquid level greatly changes due to the centrifugal force, vibrations and the like. With the change of the liquid level, the resistance value of the liquid-level detector changes and in turn the liquid-level indicator changes its indication. In this case, the liquid-level indicator accordingly indicates an erroneous indication incorrectly representing an amount of the residual fuel.
An approach to solve this problem is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model No. 53472/'77 (52 of Showa) issued on Dec. 5, 1977. This approach employs an inclination sensor, as an acceleration sensor, for sensing an inclination of the liquid level. When the sensor senses an inclination of the liquid level, an electromagnet is energized to drive a stopper thereby to stop a needle of a liquid-level indicator of the ratio type. In this way, when the liquid level inclines, the liquid-level indicator points to the liquid level before it inclines. This approach requires not only the inclination sensor, but also the electromagnet and the stopper which are associated with the liquid-level indicator. This makes the structure of the liquid-level indicator complicated.